Buffy the vampire?
by gina101
Summary: the next chapter to the story.. the end of the world?exctly what it says on the tin! title
1. Prologue

Buffy the vampire?

Prologue

The Scoobies stared at the unconscious human lying on the living room floor. Dawn had tears rolling down her face, everyone else gasped and their mouths dropped open.

"We should call Buffy." Giles claimed walking into the kitchen to call the Slayer. He came back minutes later holding the Slayer's cell, "she left it on the table."

"Maybe one of us should go find her?" suggested Willow.

"Good idea, I'll go." Xander said grabbing his coat and then left for the cemeteries.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy kicked the vampire in the jaw and ducked before he could return the kick.

"Nice try, you should aim a little higher next time." She said, suddenly, the vampire caught her off guard and sent her flying backwards. She still said her sarcastic comments, "Gosh you're getting better at this." She said whipping the tiny drop of blood from her busted lip. The vampire dived for her; she saw it coming and pulled out her stake. The vampire turned to a pile of dust and got swept away with the wind.

"You showed him." Xander said coming into view from behind a grave stone.

"Hey Xand." She said with a fake smile on her face.

"Buffy, I'm going to jump to the chase here, there's a problem back at the house." He had a worried look on his face, causing Buffy to worry herself.

"What is it?" Xander remained silent, searching for the right words to use.

"Xander, what is it?" she demanded.

* * *

Buffy ran into the house and stopped dead in the living room. Everyone was sat there and looked up when she came in.

"Where is he?"

"Right here pet." Spike said walking into the living room. Buffy went up to the bleached blonde. She stared at his features for a while. Then, pulled back her fist and punched him hard in the face. Spike winced. He then grabbed the Slayers hand and held it to his own beating heart. Buffy gasped. A single tear made its way down her soft features as she looked at the once vampire with disbelief, he nodded and she fell into his arms. He held the Slayer and gently stroked her back to comfort her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you know that right?" Buffy nodded and handed Spike a plate of pancakes.

"I'm sorry it's not much."

"It's great love." He said and devoured the pancakes, something which he hadn't done in a while.

They both went to grab the plate at the same time, their hands touching. She stared deep into his eyes, him into hers. She felt like kissing him there and then, probably would have too if Hank hadn't come in and spoilt the magical moment.

"Giles told me to tell you he would like a word." Buffy nodded and left the kitchen.

"I think we need to talk." Hank said to Spike, using his bet interrogation technique. It didn't work; Spike just stared at Hank whilst finishing the rest of his pancakes.

"Just because you're back and human, doesn't think you can get back in with my daughter. She's too good for you. I'm not going to let you hurt her again."

"What you going to do about it?" Spike kept his cool.

"I'm going to make your life hell, but, since I'm a good guy, I'll give you a chance to leave on your own accord. Get out of town by tonight, and don't bother telling Buffy about this little talk. Okay?" hank then left Spike with his own thoughts and a half glass of milk to entertain him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike sat on the couch in the living room scribbling on a piece of paper and occasionally tapping the pen on the side of his head when he couldn't think of what to write.

He had never being in a situation like this. A situation where he had to write a letter to the one person he loved, telling her that he had to leave and not even saying why. He wanted nothing more than to stay, but Hank was right, Spike didn't want to hurt Buffy again. And he staying there would. He had to get out before it was too late.

So far, all he had was; '_Buffy, I have to leave. I can't say why.'_ Maybe that was enough? He finished the letter by saying; _'love you always, Spike.'_ He left the letter on the coffee table and headed for the door.

"Hey." Buffy said bouncing down the stairs and landing in front of Spike. He turned around and smiled sadly at the Slayer.

"Going somewhere?" she asked looking at his packed bag. Then, she saw the note on the table. She walked into the living room and read the note.

"There something you need to tell me?" she demanded, Spike looked to the ground and said nothing.

"I can't say why, but I have to go." He spoke slowly after a long time of silence.

"Why?" he remained silent. "Tell me Spike," tears almost forming in her eyes. He still said nothing. She punched him hard across the face. Blood spilled form his busted bottom lip. He wiped it away then spoke slowly and calmly; "You dad told me I have to leave. He said he'd hurt me if I hurt you. And I can't take that chance."

"What chance?" she said hysterically.

"Hurting you. I can't hurt you again Buffy." He paused, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back hungrily this time, his hands all over her body.

* * *

"Spike hurry up." Buffy shouted from the other side of the curtains.

"I'm not sure about this Buffy." He moaned.

"Come on, just show me." Spike stepped out of the changing rooms, he was wearing a blue pair of jeans and a grey turtle neck jumper. Buffy was blown away by his handsome looks.

"What?" he asked smirking when she stayed quiet. He knew what she was thinking, vampire senses or no vampire senses.

"Nothing." She said after a while, "Let's go pay."

* * *

"Hey Buffy." Hank said when his daughter stepped into the kitchen.

"We need to talk." She said in a serious tone.

"About what love?"

"You ever say anything like that to Spike again, I will make sure you never see me or Dawn ever again." Hank looked confused.

"Do you understand?"

"But Buffy, he's not right for you." He protested.

"I love him, and he loves me. We're right for each other dad. Whether you like it or not."

Buffy stormed out of the kitchen leaving Hank to sit and stare at the glass of orange in front of him.

* * *

Spike stood behind the bar of the Bronze. He couldn't believe he was going to take this place over after they found the manager dead. He admired the bottles, wiped dust off some of them. He wondered over to the back room, admiring everything on his way. Looking through the draws behind the desk, he found the books for the place. He started reading them. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his chest; he clutched his hand to his chest. He knew it was a message, "Angel." He gasped. He felt relieved when the pain was gone. He drew in a sharp breath and turned his attention back to the books. It would take a lot of work to get this place back up and running, lots of blood, sweat and tears. And money. Lots of money.

However, this place was at the bottom of Spike's priorities.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking through the front doors of the Bronze, Buffy admired the club. She had never seen it so quiet before, even when vampires had attacked the place and everyone ran out.

Spike had his work cut out, but she knew he could do it. Spike could do anything when he put his mind to it, mostly because he was too stubborn to give up.

"Spike!" she called out. There was no answer. She made her way to the office door and opened it slowly. She stared at the sleeping form in front of her, and smiled. He looked so innocent and peaceful.

"Spike." She called out and nudged him slightly. He began to stir.

"Buffy, hey. I was just resting my eyes." He wiped the side of his mouth. "Guess I fell to sleep." She smiled and sat down on the edge of the table.

"So, you're really going to do this place up then?"

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe I can." He said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You can Spike. I believe in you." They both looked into each others eyes, for what seemed like forever. When it got too intimate, Spike looked away.

"Erm, I best go somewhere, and do something." Buffy nodded and had a look of disappointment on her face form the awkwardness between the two of them. Spike noticed this.

He got up and looked back at the Slayer, he said, "I do love you Buffy."

"I know." She said, however, he had already left.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Things really awkward between you too then?" Xander asked watching Buffy kick some vampire's ass.

"Yeah." She grunted. Buffy pulled out a stake and pierced the vampire's heart. She then turned back to Xander and sat next to him, she was breathing heavily.

"I wish things could go back to the way they were." She sighed.

"Maybe you should tell him that." suggested the brunette who was filling his mouth with corn chips.

"Is this the same Xander I know?" Buffy asked sarcastically and taking a handful of chips.

"I just wana see you happy Buff. If anyone deserves it it's you."

"Thanks Xand," she put her hand on his shoulder, "It's late, and we should go home."

………………………………………..

She ran down the steps to the basement and stopped dead when she did. She stared at the sight before her. She gasped. He stood in front of her. Wearing his tight black jeans and nothing else.

"Hey, I was just working out." Buffy stared at his body.

"Buffy?" she was soon drawn back to reality.

"Hey, good, that's good. I should go." Buffy turned to leave but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"What did you come down here for Buffy?" she turned to face him.

"You promised me that we would be together again. That's what you said right?"

"Yeah, I did." He spoke the next words slowly, "not yet Buffy, this things not over yet."

"What thing?" Buffy demanded.

"I can't tell you love." She punched him hard across the face. "Ow." He moaned.

"Tell me Spike. No more crap."

"Fine, you best sit down."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, where to start" spike said to himself, pacing the length of the basement.

"The beginning may be a good place." Buffy snapped.

"Right." Spike took a seat next to the agitated Slayer on the camping bed, he took a small breath, well he would have if he was able to breathe, and then spoke, "years ago, when Angelus and I caused terror together, we made an enemy. The immortal." Spike paused, not knowing to say next. "As I'm sure you can guess, no one can kill him. Well, that's what we thought, but recently we found out there's one person who can kill this guy."

"Who's we?" Buffy asked.

"Angel and me. I've been secretly working with him." Spike explained.

"So, who's this guy that can kill the Immortal?" the slayer asked trying to gain all the information she could.

"The Big Bad."

"I'm guessing this guys not so good himself then?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Buffy questioned.

"That bits something I can't tell you pet."

"Spike, you promised me no more crap." Buffy raised her voice.

The vampire remained silent.

"Fine, you are going to come with me and tell Giles everything. This isn't just your problem Spike. Not anymore."

Spike did just as Buffy told him to. He explained everything to Giles, except the truth on who the Big Bad was, he couldn't share that yet, it would ruin his plan.

"So do we know who this Big Bad guy is?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses with a pocket handkerchief.

"yeah." Spike mumbled, "But he's gone off the grid. So to speak."

"Can't you get Angel to help you?" Dawn asked from the corner of the room.

"Well, we have been sharing information with each other for the past few months. Only recently I discovered that," Spike paused for a moment. "Angel is dead. The Immortal killed him to stop him telling me some information he found out."

Everyone gasped then remained silent.

The slayer stood transfixed in the spot she was in, her eyes stared directly at a spot on the floor. Tears began to form in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, Angel was the past after all. What was the point in crying over the past?

"Okay pet?" Spike asked. Buffy nodded. She stayed silent.

"I think our best plan would be is to find this Big Bad guy." Giles began to say only to be cut off by Spike.

"No, you guys can't do anything. It's not your battle goddamn it." Spike slammed his fist into the wall.

Buffy then came out of her trance and spoke, "It is now Spike."

"Buffy," he started to say, Buffy cut him off before any other words came out of his mouth.

"No offence Spike, its just business.

"Buffy, it's my battle." He said, hurt by what Buffy said.

"No Spike, you're human! You can't do anything." Buffy snapped. "the only person who can is this Big Bad guy…"

Spike stood in silence, so did Buffy. She thought about what she said for a minute. Then, something inside clicked.

"It's you, you're the Big Bad."

Spike nodded.

Everyone was silent for at least the third time that evening.

"So, does that explain you being all bad before and dying?" Xander asked, the first breaking the silence that loomed over.

"yeah, the Immortal possessed me. Then I came back human and now," Spike paused mainly looking at Buffy when he said the next part. "By midnight I will turn back into a vampire, and then the battle begins."

"You wana be a vampire again?" Buffy asked obviously hurting.

"I have no choice pet."

"I'm curious," Xander began breaking up the conversation Buffy and Spike were just about to have. "What was the information Angel had that this Immortal guy killed him over?"

"Angel found out it was me who is the Big Bad, the Immortal didn't want me finding out who I was. Finding out my true calling."

"You still going to keep your soul?" the slayer asked distantly.

"Yeah, sure as hell am, love. I chose to be good, I was changed. You changed me."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You okay pet?" the blonde vampire asked Buffy, who was sat on the back porch staring at the stars.

"I guess." Spike sat behind his girl and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry all of this has happened to you Buffy."

"Me too. But I guess weird things happen to me everyday, I'm the slayer after all." She placed her hand on his once beating heart and looked up at him.

"You're a vampire again?" he nodded and she broke down in his arms.

"It feels like I've lost you all over again." She said sobbing into his chest.

"You haven't, I'm here. I will always be here." He pattered her back comfortingly.

"But what if you die?" he looked into her eyes and caressed her face in his hand.

"Then I will always be here." He said placing his hand on her heart.

She stared into his eyes and then her lips crashed to his.

"Buffy what you doing?" he said pulling away from her.

"Kiss me Spike. Just kiss me." He did as she asked and they were soon trapped in another kiss.

* * *

Spike kicked the warehouse door down, his girl by his side. The cloud of dust settles to reveal the toothy smile of the Immortal. He was tall and brunette, he dressed rather well for a thousand year old being. 

"Well, look who we have here. Spikey, and the Slayer."

Spike stood in front of the brunette showing his teeth in a low growl, his game face on show proudly.

"Let's do this." The vampire growled.

"just wait one sec." the Immortal paused, he was obviously not threatened by the vampire or the slayer. He lifted one arm and threw the slayer into the wall behind them.

Spike wanted nothing more than to run to his girl, but first he had a score to settle.

He charged at full speed. The two fought to the death. Spike looked beat, he wasn't as powerful or as old as the Immortal, it seemed like his best bet was to give up. He didn't, he continued to fight no matter how bad his chances of winning looked.

"You don't get it Spike, you can never win me." The Immortal laughed in his face, Spike then saw him chance, he took it.

He sank his teeth deep into the Immortal's neck. He tried to push Spike off, it didn't work, it only made him hold on harder.

He slowly and painfully began to drain the blood from his enemy's neck. The immortal went white, then fell to the floor, completely lifeless.

Spike stared at the mess on the floor, the mess he had made. He couldn't believe how easy it had been, after all these years. He should have just done it then, without getting Buffy involved. His mind then went to her. He raced to the wall where she had crashed into. He couldn't see her. Spike dug through the rubble in search of his girl. He then found her. Motionless.

"Buffy wake up love." He shook her gently.

Her eyes opened slowly and he felt relieved for just a moment.

"I love you." She said. Her eyes then rolled back in her head indicating she was dead.

"I'm sorry." Spike cried hard against his girl.

He had promised her they could be together… he had failed. Had he?

Could there be any way they could be together?

An idea then hit Spike hard in the face.

He turned into vamp mode again, he bit his hand hard, then opened the slayers mouth and let drops of his blood fall in.

They had to be together some way. This was the only way.

The End.

A/N sorry this took so long guys, i have been really busy with other projects lately. please review and hoped you've enjoyed this story!

look out for more soon!!!

Gina


End file.
